For him
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Not all the people in new Cameloth like changes. Any Knights hate Merlin. Не всем в Камелоте по нраву преобразования короля Артура. Рыцари-заговорщики нападают на Мерлина.


Название: За него

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин, Артур/Гвен

Жанр: слэш, hurt-comfort

Предупреждения: насилие, нон-кон

Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: 4.02 Несколько рыцарей пытаются изнасиловать/избивают Мерлина. Артур узнает об этом и начинает жестоко мстить обидчикам, при этом пытаясь вернуть Мерлина к жизни. Dark!Артур

- Куда это ты торопишься такой поздней порой, мастер Мерлин?

Тёмная фигура, один из чёрных силуэтов ночи, в котором Мерлин не сразу угадал сэра Бальдура.

- Камелот нынче опасное место для таких нежных юношей, - тяжёлая рука опустилась на задницу. Мерлин резко обернулся и увидел сэра Гэрита.

- Злые маги так и кишат, - раздался ещё один голос, и навстречу шагнул сэр Дункан.

Судя по сопению из темноты, тремя рыцарями дело не ограничивалось.

Мерлин внимательно и настороженно разглядывал ночных прохожих, оказавшихся здесь явно неслучайно. Вряд ли они так заботились о его безопасности, напротив, все трое (остальные скрывались во тьме) были из старой гвардии Утера, плечом к плечу с ним боролись против магии и явно были не в восторге от нового советника Артура. Впрочем, и сам волшебник был не в настроении с ними беседовать. Начало правления всегда бывало смутным временем, к тому же отмена запрета на магию, да ещё ко всему прочему на востоке в одной из деревень пошёл странный мор. Мерлин почти сутки провёл за книгами, кажется, поел только однажды, он даже не помнил, что, принесённое незнакомой сердобольной служанкой. Его мутило, видимо, от голода и усталости, но надо было поделиться с Гаюсом найденной информацией, и, возможно, предстояла ещё одна бессонная ночь, потому что время стоило человеческих жизней.

- Я спешу к придворному лекарю, - тихо и устало сказал придворный маг. – Если у вас ещё есть вопросы, не терпящие отлагательства, постарайтесь задать их побыстрее или позвольте пройти.

- До придворного лекаря тоже очередь дойдёт, - услышал он, прежде чем лицо встретилось с каменными плитами пола. Мерлин резко выбросил вперёд руку, и на неё тут же опустился кованый сапог, ломая хрупкие косточки кисти. Острая боль отдалась во всём теле, в ушибленных при падении локтях и сбитых коленках, в голове, которую сдавило, словно обручем. Потом другой сапог, густо пахнущий дёгтем и конюшней, развернул лицо волшебника в нужную сторону.

- Кому ты служишь, колдовское отродье?

- Артуру, - выдохнул Мерлин.- Всегда и вовеки ему одному.

- Врёшь! – сапог пропал и вернулся, с размаху врезавшись в лицо. Юноша почувствовал неожиданное тепло на губах и подбородке, солёную жидкость во рту, а через миг простой вдох обжёг огнём и едва не отправил в темноту. На этот раз ему сломали нос, понял он, хотя и был никудышным лекарем. Но это было не самое страшное. В последний миг перед ударом из груди волшебника был готов вырваться страшный, почти драконий рык, но вместо него вышел лишь слабый стон. Магия не слушалась, ускользала, как ускользает земля из-под ног пьяного.

- Кто тебя послал? Как ты уморил Утера? Что ты сделал с Артуром? – вопросы и удары градом сыпались теперь со всех сторон, не оставляя на теле Мерлина живого места. Вопросы, на которые он не собирался отвечать, потому что заговорщикам не нужны были ответы. Им не нужна была правда, им нужна была правота. Удары, на которые он не мог ответить по-настоящему. Магия металась, не подчиняясь, обжигая изнутри тело, которое, словно безвольную куклу, швыряли ударами от одного рыцаря к другому. Хоровод лиц, кулаков и стен закружил мага, вызывая тошноту. Вряд ли у юноши хватило бы сил хотя бы сосчитать заговорщиков.

- Убийца! Шпион! Шлюха! – доносилось отовсюду. Глаза почти не открывались, каждый вздох отдавался в носу и рёбрах, каждый новый тычок, заставлявший невольно сжаться, болью прокатывался по всему избитому телу, и Мерлин с ужасом предполагал, что ему не сломали спину и не отбили почки или печень лишь потому, что хотят растянуть своё удовольствие от мести. Они не торопились, не боялись быть застигнутыми стражей, обрабатывая жертву в пустовавших до сих пор покоях леди Морганы. Желание жить заставляло юношу цепляться за остатки сознания, брыкаться и отбиваться уцелевшей рукой, несмотря на боль, как вдруг по чьему-то сигналу его ухватили за руки и за ноги, удерживая в воздухе горизонтально, лицом вниз. Боль в раздробленном запястье сделалась нестерпимой. Грубые руки задрали мантию, проклятую тряпку, дурацкую выдумку Артура, в которой только бегать и драться. Мерлин проклял всё на свете, потому что из-за жары не стал надевать штаны, и теперь предстал перед рыцарями во всей красе.

Он ни на минуту не прекращал кричать и извиваться, но кто среди ночи пойдёт в покои леди Морганы, окружённые теперь страшными байками, тем более, когда оттуда доносятся жуткие вопли?

Волшебник ждал чего угодно, что его кастрируют, выпотрошат, четвертуют, сдерут кожу, но всё-таки это были рыцари, а не людоеды, они не измывались, они даже не просто мстили, они «воздавали». Некоторые из них даже выразили гневное неприятие того, что готовилось, но препятствовать не стали. Ноги юноши рывком развели в стороны, раздался звук плевка.

- Сучка похотливая! – бросил кто-то. – Мы тебе покажем, как лазить в постель к королю!

Мерлин взвизгнул, когда первый член, почти совсем насухую, резко проник внутрь. Сначала рыцарь двигался, казалось, пытаясь причинить как можно больше боли, потом вошёл во вкус и стал больше заботиться о собственном удовольствии. Он с рычанием кончил и уступил место следующему. По чужому семени прошло легче, и Мерлин почувствовал с ужасом, как сам начинает возбуждаться. Когда он кончил, рыцари дружно загоготали, но тот, что был внутри, двигаться не перестал, причиняя теперь только жестокую боль. Потом были ещё и ещё.

Остатками сознания, мерцавшего в почти потерявшем чувствительность теле, волшебник понимал, что его завернули в плащ, куда-то потащили, поминая старушку, которая не подвела с настойкой, тащат, разворачивают, кидают, и он летит. Летит? А как же великая судьба? Мерлин закричал, слыша гулкое эхо, отразившееся от стен, и тело бесформенной грудой шлёпнулось на дно сухого колодца. Юноша ударился головой о камень, слабее, чем можно было ожидать, но достаточно, чтобы потерять сознание.

Он пришёл в себя от нестерпимой жажды и прикосновений, обжигающих, хотя тело дрожало от холода в каменном мешке. Мухи сочли раненного волшебника вполне беззащитной добычей. Спустя бесконечно долгое время, за которое Мерлин то приходил в себя, то снова проваливался в небытие, в колодец проник свет – свет факела. Человек вгляделся в полумрак, бросил:

- Живучий, сволочь, - и вновь скрылся, унося свет и надежду, крикнув кому-то: - Ничего нет!

Вечером того же дня Артур стоял на западной стене, где любил предаваться размышлениям. Не было лекарства от морового поветрия на востоке. На севере мерсийцы стягивали у границы войска. Жара грозила оставить без урожая. И самое худшее – Мерлин пропал. Исчез. Растаял в воздухе без следа. Кое-кто из старых помощников отца даже намекал, что маг – трус и перебежчик, хотя чего бы ему вдруг бояться и к кому бы перебегать именно сейчас, было совершенно непонятно. Артур поморщился. В такое смутное время каждый меч был на счету и избавиться от полу-лояльных дворян было бы неразумно. Король ещё раз окинул затопляемый сумерками замок и заметил в одном из двориков странное голубоватое свечение. Он бросился туда, следом – ожидавшая поодаль свита, стражники, любопытствующие обитатели.

Светящийся голубой шар парил почти у самого края давно пересохшего колодца. Принесли факелы, верёвки, и через несколько минут нескладное тело мага уже тащили в комнаты Гаюса.

- Неуклюжий ты идиот, - шептал Артур, не утирая сбегающих слёз. Сейчас ему меньше всего было дела до того, что о нём подумают подданные. – Главный придворный олух. Ну как, скажи, как тебя угораздило свалиться в колодец?

Мерлин не отвечал, да что там, почти не дышал.

При виде больного Гаюс сам едва не отдал концы. А потом шепнул Артуру на ухо:

- При падении невозможно получить столько ударов.

Гнев окрасил малиновым лицо короля. Гаюс осторожно сжал его руку.

- Не спугните их, ваше величество.

Король кивнул и поднялся с колен, на которых стоял у постели больного.

- Я зайду позже, Гаюс.

И он вернулся, он готов был возвращаться снова и снова, он готов был дневать и ночевать у постели Мерлина, которого отравили, избили, бросили умирать. Но Артур приставил к нему самых доверенных людей, а сам занялся безумцами, способными напасть на второго человека в королевстве прямо под носом у короля.

- Трусы! – рычал он в подушку. – Предатели!

И вдруг содрогнулся, вспомнив, от кого и в чей адрес ещё сегодня слышал похожие слова. Сэр Бальдур, правая рука отца на поле боя и в борьбе с магами. От него можно было ожидать подобных высказываний. А действий?

Утром после бессонной ночи, наполненной тяжёлыми размышлениями, Артур вяло ковырял ложкой завтрак, почти не прислушиваясь к болтовне слуги.

- …а ведь всё шло к несчастью, как есть, и в покоях её высочества ведьмы так выло, так выло…

- Что? – Артур поднял глаза и похолодел. Присланный мальчик был определённо похож на Мерлина. Того Мерлина, что семь лет назад пришёл из деревни. Как старшему дворецкому могло прийти в голову…

- Говорят, там воет перед большими бедами, вот когда у привратника дочка пропала, или когда сэра Джека на охоте оружие подвело. Господин дворецкий не велит приближаться, ради спасения наших жизней, а вот мастер Мерлин, видно, не побоялся мимо идти, вот и накликал на себя несчастье. Говорят, это к войне с Мерсией выло. Хотя и к тому, что мор до нас дойдёт, тоже говорят…

Артур со скептическим видом побарабанил пальцами по столу. Старшим дворецким в замке был бывший личный слуга Утера. Стражников и в голову никому не приходило заменять. Да что там – разве все люди в королевстве за одну ночь после указа о свободе магии переменились? Даже те, кто потерял своих близких во время Великой Чистки, порой были согласны с Утером, что уж говорить о тех, кто искренне верил отцу, или тех, кто извлёк из ситуации для себя пользу? Маги не спешили заявить о себе на весь Камелот.

- Скажи-ка, мальчик, э-э-э, как твоё имя…

- Освальд.

- Да, Освальд, скажи, про дочку привратника не было слухов, что она колдует?

- Да, сир, благородный рыцарь по вашем указе разрешительном на ней жениться хотел, болтали, будто она его приворожила. А то видано ли дело, что она ему, так не даст?

Артур нахмурился. Вот что творилось в королевстве за его спиной. Все три указа, поставившие утеровское государство с ног на голову, на словах позволяли многое, но что ждало человека, взявшего на себя смелость им поверить?

- Ступай, Освальд.

Минуту спустя король вихрем ворвался в покои Гвен, подбежал к ничего не понимающей девушке, обнял, отпустил, взял маленькую смуглую ладонь в свои, удерживая, баюкая.

- Гвен! О боги, Гвен…

Та смутилась. Их свадьба была уже назначена, как только окончится траур по умершему королю, Гвен из невесты превратится в жену Артура. Поэтому бывшая служанка жила со дня помолвки как настоящая леди, в покоях, под охраной стражи. Которая в любой момент перережет ей горло.

- Жива, - прошептал Артур.

Он отослал служанку и попросил будущую королеву не расставаться с оружием ни на минуту. Он впервые задумался, сколько человек пойдёт за ним в случае бунта.

А после, тайком, избавившись от свиты, король пробрался в покои сестры. Ему не нужен был ключ, он знал, как поддеть изношенный замок чёрного хода кинжалом. Похоже, не только он. Многие вещи были сдвинуты с мест, заляпаны чем-то бурым, и в этом буром ясно отпечатались следы рыцарских сапог. Под ногой что-то звякнуло, это была боевая перчатка, кожаная, с металлическими пластинами, в том же буром. Артур подобрал её и спрятал за пазуху.

Возле изящного столика Морганы выстроились разнокалиберные стулья, в камине обнаружился обрывок пергамента с мерсийской печатью, а на каминной полке странная кривая труба. Артур подул в неё осторожно и раздался глухой, заунывный вой.

Ночь бунта была самой страшной ночью в жизни Артура, потому что всё в ней было зыбко, не было ясно, где друг, а где враг, казалось, что все воюют против всех.

Он положился на тех, кого любил, - Леона, Гавейна, Ланселота, Элиана и Гвен, других, прошедших с ним огонь и воду, а они – на тех, кому сами доверяли, а те – на своих друзей и любимых, и это оказалось не так уж и мало. Заговорщиков накрыли второй ночью на месте преступления. Старые рыцари не сдались без боя, покои леди Морганы были залиты кровью. Артур бился с ожесточением, он готов был рвать людей, обидевших Мерлина, голыми руками.

Без Мерлина Артур чувствовал себя – половиной себя.

Гаюс рассказал ему про настойку из редких, очень редких ингредиентов, которая на время помешала Мерлину управлять своей силой. Но стихийная магия, победившая действие настойки первой, помогла смягчить падение и засияла во тьме, спасая волшебника. Однако сознательная магия не спешила возвращаться.

- Он утратил волю к жизни, - горько вздохнул Гаюс, - а одно слишком тесно связано с другим.

Мерлин лежал в своей прежней комнате, на старой кровати («Твёрдое ложе в его состоянии полезней», - сказал Гаюс), и слегка встрепенулся, заметив вошедшего Артура. Король специально просил лекаря привести юношу в чувство на время, и вот туман успокаивающих трав на время рассеялся.

- Мерлин, - произнёс Артур ласково. – Мерлин. Ты очнулся.

Лицо мага представляло сплошной синяк, и пальцы, высовывавшиеся из-под белой повязки, были почти чёрными. Артур вспомнил, как легко появлялись метки на тонкой, бледной коже волшебника и задохнулся от боли.

- Мерлин, - продолжил он уже строже, - постарайся вспомнить всё, как бы тяжело это ни было. Кто эти люди? Что они сделали? Постарайся вспомнить, мне важна каждая деталь.

Лицо больного вдруг исказилось.

- Подробности? Ты хочешь подробностей? – прошипел он. - Их было около десятка. И в какой-то момент мне даже понравилось, это ты хотел услышать?

И Артур понял, что Гаюс кое-что не договорил, защищая честь своего ученика.

Мерлин не мог кричать, у него были сломаны рёбра, он шептал, кричали одни глаза.

- Я не хочу вспоминать, позволь дожить последние часы спокойно! Выпусти меня отсюда, я хочу умереть под открытым небом! Здесь нечем дышать!

Король всегда терялся перед гневом Мерлина, даже когда ещё не знал о его настоящей силе. Вот и теперь он смутился, не зная, как успокоить, обнять, погладить, чтобы не вызвать новой волны боли. Он неловко поднялся и тихо вышел, провожаемый заверениями Гаюса, что тот сделает всё возможное… и невозможное… Впрочем, Артур и так это знал.

Он накрыл заговорщиков, и приказал пытать тех двоих, кто каким-то чудом уцелел в бойне. Ни до, ни после Артур не учинял подобных жестоких расправ. А когда один из пленников, державшийся до конца со всей рыцарской гордостью, заметил, что юный Пендрагон настоящий сын своего отца и никакое колдовство не способно изменить этого, в отчаянье приказал палачам остановиться.

В комнате Морганы было семь стульев. Они накрыли семерых, но один из них был слуга, дувший в «воющую трубу», и Артур подозревал, что кого-то не хватает. Но этого кого-то отказывались выдать оставшиеся. Сэр Бальдур с гордостью объявил себя зачинщиком заговора и был готов идти хоть на костёр. Сэр Гэрит, выглядевший теперь не лучше Мерлина, тоже упорствовал. Перчатка, найденная в комнате, подходила половине заговорщиков.

Тела убитых лежали в склепе, Артур собирался развесить всех изменников на крепостной стене, после того, как оставшиеся будут казнены. На третий день после мятежа король стоял, сжимая кулаки, над постелью Мерлина, в котором еле теплилась жизнь, поддерживаемая травами Гаюса.

- Я не смогу его долго удерживать, - вздохнул старик. Он и сам был похож на тень, морщин прибавилось, глаза ввалились.

- Нет, нет… - еле слышно шептал маг обмётанными губами. – Он не примет меня таким… Грязным… Опозоренным… Он может мстить за меня , чтить мою память, но жить со мной – таким – он не сможет… отпусти…

- Он в сознании? – удивился Артур. – Он разговаривает с тобой?

- Нет, - покачал головой Гаюс. – Нет.

Про последнего заговорщика король узнал совершенно случайно, от Джеффри, который, как ни странно, о заговоре кое-что знал. Артур вызвал его для уточнения тонкостей передачи имущества заговорщиков рыцарям нового Камелота, но архивариус вдруг бухнулся на колени.

- Я всего лишь старик и не могу защитить себя сам, - со слезами шептал он. – Пощадите, ваше величество!

Сэр Бальдур приходил к нему некоторое время назад и расспрашивал о родословной сэра Озрика. Насколько его род древний и не находится ли он в родстве с Пендрагонами. То есть, его, скорее всего, интересовали права престолонаследования. Озрик, сын обедневшего древнего рода, стал рыцарем уже при Артуре, Утер питал к этому семейству странную неприязнь. Те тоже не испытывали к Пендрагонам особой любви, хотя подати платили исправно. Новый король с готовностью принял предложение забыть старые распри. А ведь поссорились предки Артура и Озрика ни много, ни мало, из-за Камелота. Дед Озрика поддержал Утера в пору завоеваний, а потом оказался оттеснён с собственных земель, потерял власть и влияние.

- Из этого же рода, - таинственным шёпотом сообщил Джеффри, - происходила и Нимуэ.

Редкие ингредиенты, вспомнил Артур. Которые собирают годами. Десятками лет.

- Я сказал ему про Нимуэ, а он и бровью не повёл. Очень похоже на чары, - продолжал Джеффри.

Чары. Эх, Мерлин, Мерлин…

Артур в гневе готов был своими руками раскидать по камушку замок Озрика и извести всех его родственников до седьмого колена, но таковых не оказалось. Замок находился во власти сэра Бальдура, Озрик был беден, одинок и обитал в рыцарских казармах. Оказалось, Ланселот был даже в курсе, где хранится та самая настойка. Озрик снабжал половину казармы мазями не хуже, чем у Гаюса. Они стояли на верхней полке шкафчика, и один из рыцарей сунул нос дальше, чем следует, отведав из соблазнительно выглядевшей бутыли.

- У него видения начались, - усмехнулся Ланселот, - а потом день лежал, как труп окоченевший.

- Гаюс сказал, что на обычных людей и магов это действует по-разному, - кивнул Артур. – Поразим врага его же оружием.

Тем же вечером Озрик был схвачен, но гнев Артура уже не кипел и не выплёскивался, он стал холодным и неумолимым, как стальной клинок. Король приказал не медлить с казнью, отрубить троим изменникам головы на рассвете и до обеда вывесить все тела на крепостной стене, чтобы в течение месяца любой мог видеть и устрашаться.

И в эту же ночь начался бунт.

Начальник дворцовой стражи приказал выпустить пленников. Часовой стоял насмерть.

Королева со служанками забаррикадировалась в покоях Гаюса, отпустив двоих рыцарей-охранников биться за короля.

Стражники поделились на два или три лагеря. Рыцари поделились. Слуги вооружились чем попало, кто отсиживался по углам, а кто и кинулся в бой. Замок превратился в адский котёл. Артур приказал всеми силами удерживать ворота, поскольку дозорные заметили с башен флаги приближающихся всадников, помощи, подошедшей из владений заговорщиков. Он считал, что если обезглавить измену, разная мелочь разбежится сама собой. К полуночи дворики и галереи были усеяны телами, защитники немыслимой ценой победили, но силы их были на исходе, когда вражеская конница подскакала к воротам.

- Открывайте, или мы подожжём нижний город! – крикнул глава отряда.

- Озрика больше нет! – крикнул со стены Артур. – И Бальдура, твоего брата! Поклянись дворянской честью, если она у тебя ещё осталась, сэр Деррик, и я приму твою верность.

Тот в ответ захохотал и развернул коня.

Вздох бессильной ярости вырвался из груди Артура. Надежды на чудо не было, она умирала в покоях Гаюса, на руках Гвен, подруги и соперницы. Король уже собирался отдать отчаянный приказ, как с неба спустился дракон, сияющий золотом в отблесках горящей западной башни. Он открыл пасть, и через миг на мосту образовалась бесформенная груда расплавленного железа и горелого мяса.

- Умный чародей не кладёт чар на пустое место, он лишь усиливает чужие желания, делая их нестерпимыми, - ухмыльнулся ящер, присаживаясь на зубцы стены, как птица на жёрдочку. Камни угрожающе захрустели. – Тогда колдовство живёт дольше мага.

- Ты… ты… ты тот самый? – сглотнув, прошептал Артур. – Значит, Мерлин…

- Да, маленький Пендрагон. Юный волшебник приказал мне охранять тебя, пока сам не в силах.

- Он жив?

- Что есть жизнь? – хлопая крыльями, чтобы удержать равновесие, произнёс дракон. – Ступай к нему. Просто будь рядом, и надеюсь, у него найдётся более достойный способ распорядиться собственной смертью.

Прошло немного больше года со смерти Утера и немного меньше года со страшной ночи мятежа.

Артур был в красном и золотом, Гвеневра в белом, а Мерлин в дурацкой чёрной с серебром рясе, которую надел только после долгих и весьма специфических уговоров.

Джеффри перевязал руки короля и его невесты веткой омелы, и немногим было видно, что другой рукой Артур крепко сжимает узкую, прохладную ладонь мага.

Гвен повторяла слова клятвы. От Мерлина Артур клятвы не требовал, он и так всё знал.

«Вы – моя жизнь, моя сила, - думал король, глядя то на одну, то на другую из своих любовей. – Не покидайте меня. Если я потеряю тебя, Гвен, я потеряю сердце. Если я потеряю тебя, Мерлин, я потеряю душу».


End file.
